Girl's Night Out
by PurplePepsi
Summary: Buffy, Faith and Jess (Faith's friend) hit the street for some fun.


My first Buffy fic ~squeal~ so watch out!!! Lol, ummmm…yeah…like, don't like, whatever, just don't flame me. Takes place in their senior year of highschool some time… Anywho, luv ya! Byee.  
  
~Jenn~  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Buffy walked through the graveyard. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a tight white t-top underneath a black leather jacket. She sighed, as not much had happened that night yet.  
  
Suddenly, from around a corner came a vampire with red hair and wearing a suit.  
  
"A newly-risen." Buffy said out loud, rather drolly. She kicked it in the stomach and sent it flying into a tree and then grabbed her stake from her belt and stabbed it in the heart, it turning to dust.  
  
"They don't even try anymore!" she exclaimed and sighed, continuing to walk. She eventually came to the end and looked over a hedge, seeing the street alley that led down to the Bronze. She smiled to herself and thought 'Time for some fun.' She crossed the street and walked into the alley. She passed some people making out and eventually came to the door, passing the bouncer and going in. She glanced around the balcony that you got to when you first entered and then looked around the tables and dancefloor, looking for someone she maybe knew. Her eyes caught on the dancefloor, and she saw Faith, holding one hand with another girl as they danced to the fast song. Buffy couldn't see the girl's face, but she saw that she had light brown hair, which was up in a loose bun, and that she was wearing a pair of black flares and a tight grey belly top. Buffy walked down and sat on a barstool, facing the bar and looked at the drinks boredly.  
  
"Hey. B." Came Faith's voice from behind her. Buffy turned and looked at her. Faith was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and a tight black leather bellytop.  
  
"Hey." Buffy replied, smiling tiredly.  
  
"Buffy, this is Jess, Jess, Buffy, Buffy, Jess." Faith said, almost losing herself as Buffy looked at the other girl, finding her strangely familiar.  
  
"Do I know you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Um," Jess replied, "Maybe? I used to live here till up to about…second year of highschool."  
  
"Did you go to Sunnydale Highschool?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jess replied, "Wait, are you Buffy Summers?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Oh my god," she said, "Faith, you never told me the other slayer was Buffy."  
  
"Well I didn't know you knew each other." Faith defended herself.  
  
"Uh, Faith," Buffy said, "Anyone ever tell you being the slayer was a secret?"  
  
"Oh lighten up, B." Faith replied, "All your friends know, and even your mom knows, so don't get so uptight."  
  
Buffy let that one go.  
  
"Hey," Jess said as if something just dawned on her, "Does Xander Harris still go to Sunnydale?"  
  
Faith looked at Jess and smirked a bit, but then looked to Buffy.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy repeated, "Uh, yeah, he still goes there."  
  
"How about Oz?" Jess asked, "Oh wait, didn't he graduate?"  
  
"Um," Buffy said, "No, he had to be held back a year…but yeah, he still goes there."  
  
Jess smirked a bit at Faith and Faith returned the look.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said, "Is there some joke her that I'm not getting?"  
  
"Forget about it." said Jess, "Are either of them here?"  
  
Buffy glanced around, "Quite possibly, but I didn't see them when I came in."  
  
Jess smirked a bit.  
  
"We were just gonna go kick some vamp ass," said Faith, "You in?"  
  
Buffy looked back to Faith.  
  
"Well, I just came from the graveyard, and let me tell you, not much action there." Buffy said.  
  
"Bummer," Faith replied, "Guess we'll just have to go to the Gauntlet."  
  
"The Gauntlet?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Big demon hangout a bit into town." Jess said, "Could be fun for a good ass-whooping."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Sounds better than just hanging around here…but," Buffy said, looking at Jess, "Have you ever done this before?"  
  
"Oh please," Faith said, "Jess and me have been fighting together since grade school."  
  
"But I thought you said you were from around here?" Buffy asked Jess.  
  
"Yeah, I was here my first two years of Highschool, and then I went back to LA for a year, then I came back here with Faith." Jess said, putting a friendly arm around Faith, Faith grinning.  
  
"In a non-relationshippey way of course." Faith said, grinning.  
  
Buffy smirked a bit and nodded.  
  
"Well, lets go girls." Faith said, grabbing Buffy's hand and pulling her to her feet and led the other two towards the door. They walked up the metal stairs and walked out into the alley and came across Xander, Oz and Willow walking up the alleyway. Faith smirked back at Jess as they neared them.  
  
"Hey Xander," Jess said, trailing a finger across his chest as they passed him, and then she glanced at Oz, "Hey Oz."  
  
Xander's eyes widened and he looked worried, but Oz, as always kept his calm and nodded and replied, "Jess."  
  
Willow looked sort of worried at this, and looked at Jess, then at Oz uncertainly. Jess smirked a bit,  
  
"Hey Willow." She said.  
  
Willow looked worried more and looked at Jess and muttered, "Hey," lightly, not really knowing who she was, and then looked at Oz. Oz just took her hand and smiled at her a bit. She returned the smile, and went slightly calmer.  
  
As they came out of the alley and onto the street, they could see Angel walking into the graveyard. Buffy smiled a bit and looked at the other two.  
  
"I'll be right back." Buffy said.  
  
"Nuh-uh, no way, B." said Faith, "We are NOT letting you bail on us. We'll come too."  
  
"No, but um…" Buffy said.  
  
"She into that cute vamp over there?" Jess asked, looking at Faith.  
  
"How do you know he's a vampire?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Jess has these strange magic powers," said Faith sarcastically poking fun, "She can sense these things."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"So, are you?" Jess asked Buffy.  
  
"Sorta." Buffy replied. Jess smiled.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Isn't that a girl's name?" Jess asked, frowning a bit. Faith burst out laughing.  
  
"Its short for Angelus." Buffy defended Angel.  
  
"No shit," Jess said, "Angelus the vampire. Jesus, you guys really do have everything in this town."  
  
"Well, this is great but not what we were going to do." Faith said, grabbing Jess' hand quickly and pulling her with her across the street towards the graveyard, Faith starting to yell out Angel's name.  
  
"Faith, no!" Buffy yelled, running after them.  
  
They all entered the graveyard and Buffy ran over and covered Faith's mouth.  
  
"Don't do that!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, Faith," Jess said seriously, but then smirked, "You're doing it all wrong."  
  
Jess pointed at her own throat and then, she spoke again, this time, Buffy's voice coming out of her mouth.  
  
"This is how you do it." said Buffy's voice, coming from Jess' body, and Jess turned towards the inside of the graveyard.  
  
"Lover boy! Angel! Come out, baby! I wanna play!" she yelled, Buffy's voice echoing, "Come out my Romeo!"  
  
Buffy was held back by Faith as Jess continued to yell. Jess turned suddenly and knocked into Angel and screamed in Buffy's voice.  
  
"Holy crap!" Jess said, and then pointed her finger at her own throat again, her voice going back to normal, "Um…pretty good impression, eh?"  
  
Jess smiled a bit and giggled as she walked over to Faith and Buffy, Faith letting Buffy go.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel desperately, "That was so not me!" she said, "It was Jess, she took my voice and…"  
  
"I know." said Angel, glancing at Jess and looking her up and down, "Cute."  
  
"What?!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"I'm just joking with you, calm down." Angel said.  
  
"I'm calm!" Buffy yelled. Angel couldn't help but grin.  
  
"What're you girls up to tonight?" Angel asked.  
  
"Gonna go to some demon club, rough up a few vamps, you know, same old, same old." Buffy replied.  
  
"Can I tag along?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy was just about to reply when Faith came up and grabbed Buffy by the arm, and looked at Angel,  
  
"Sorry," she said, "But it's kind of a girls-night-out sort of thing."  
  
Angel nodded a bit and looked at Buffy, "I'll talk to you later."  
  
Buffy nodded and was dragged away by Faith and Jess further into the graveyard.  
  
"Aww, wasn't that cute." Jess said, Buffy smirking a bit, "And Faith so has the hots for him too."  
  
"What?" Faith asked, "I do not."  
  
"Then what's with the dreamy eyes?" Jess asked.  
  
"Dreamy eyes, what the hell?" Faith asked, "Well, even if I did, at least I didn't have an affair with a demon without knowing it."  
  
"At least I didn't go around pretending to be high on drugs in 6th grade even when I wasn't." Jess said,  
  
"At least I didn't go out with Gary Spilman in 5th because I thought he had nice stick-out ears!" Faith responded,  
  
"Well, I didn't go around fucking every single guy I saw on the west-end!" Jess yelled, Buffy smirking a bit. Faith glared at Jess and let it out.  
  
"At least I didn't lose my virginity to Xander Harris!" Faith yelled.  
  
Buffy gaped.  
  
"Well…" Jess thought, "He was cute in 10th."  
  
Faith and Buffy both laughed as Jess blushed.  
  
"So that explains Xander," said Buffy, "But what about Oz?"  
  
"They were together for like, a year back in the day," Faith said, "And it was one of the most physical relationships on earth."  
  
"Can you blame me?" Jess asked and the three laughed a bit.  
  
"Well, we're almost at the Gauntlet." Faith said.  
  
"Lets kick some ass." Said Jess.  
  
/\/\/\/\  
  
It'll pick up! Lol,  
  
~Jenn~ 


End file.
